


When Our Brothers In Arms Are Gone

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Drunk!Frank, M/M, this was like my second time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard would never sleep with Mikey's boyfriend behind his back...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Our Brothers In Arms Are Gone

My name is Gerard Way and I am in love with my brother's boyfriend. Pretty pathetic huh? Maybe not quite as dismal as the fact that I am twenty one and I still live at home, but it's pretty high up there on the list of things I hate about myself.

I mean - what kind of brother am I? I lie to myself and say I am just jealous of Mikey's happiness and how perfect he and Frank are together, but deep down I know that isn't it.

_I am head over heels for Frank Iero._

But can you blame me? I mean - that boy is freaking gorgeous; with his sparkling eyes, dark hair that flops over his forehead, and the tattoos that snake all over his body. He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen, but he will never be mine.

If I was like any other guy, I would go find some random dude to blow off all my sexual tension with, but I didn't want anyone else. Mikey was one lucky bastard, and I envied him with every fiber of my being.

So what do I do when Mikey and my parents go out of town for the weekend for some school related function that I couldn't tell you what it involved for the life of me? I sit out on our front porch and chain smoke cigarettes, imagining what life would be like if Frank was my boyfriend.

With someone like him to encourage me, I bet I could kick this depression that had been eating away at me for the past year. Maybe I could actually get motivated, even enroll in art school again, and make something of my pathetic existence instead of spending my Saturday night home alone at my parents' house.

It was getting pretty late, so I gathered up my pack of smokes and prepared to head back inside. Even though I was still in my yard, Jersey got dangerous at this time of night, and I didn't want to take any chances. I had plans to go inside and watch horror movies until I crashed out, but just as I pocketed my lighter, I heard the crunch of footsteps on the gravel path leading up to my house.

"Hello?" I called out like an idiot instead of running back inside and locking the door like any rational person would do.

Whoever it was raised their arm in a halfhearted wave, and I squinted my eyes, trying to make out some familiar features, but the porch light didn't extend far enough. Just then - the mysterious intruder tripped over his own feet, face planting so hard, I winced in sympathy.

Ignoring the part of my mind that was screaming at me to go back inside before I got stabbed, or raped, or something else equally as bad, I rushed over to the prone figure and helped them into a sitting position.

"Frank!" I exclaimed in surprise.

He was the last person I was expecting to see here tonight, seriously - I would have been less flabbergasted if Jesus himself had shown up in my yard.

"Heyy Gee." Frank's face broke into a goofy grin, and that was when the smell of alcohol wafted into my nose. Shit - Frank was drunk...really drunk by the looks of it.

"What are you doing here? You know Mikey is out of town right?" I hissed quietly as I pulled the much shorter boy to his feet.

"Yeah I know..." he mumbled as the smile slipped off his face. "My parents kicked me out, and I didn't know where to go, so I came here. Is that okay?"

How could I say no to those puppy dog eyes, but this could be bad, I mean - I barely trusted myself around Frank when he was sober. This was going to push my self-control to its limits.

"Come on - let's get you inside and clean you up."

He had hit the cement pretty hard, scraping up his hands and elbows in the process, and I could see a few pieces of gravel embedded in his forehead as well. I mean - I couldn't just turn him out to wander the streets of Jersey in this state, no matter how certain I was that I was going to regret this in the morning.

"Sit over there, I am going to go find the first aid kit." I motioned toward the kitchen table.

Frank muttered something I interpreted as an agreement and slumped into the chair. I returned moments later with some peroxide and gauze, hopefully I wouldn't need anything else, because the first aid kit was playing hide and seek with me, and right now - it was currently winning.

"This might hurt, so I'm sorry in advance," I warned Frank as I poured some peroxide onto a clean towel and began dabbing his wounds. He hissed in pain and clutched my thigh as if it was a lifeline.

_Oh my god - he's touching me._

I felt myself beginning to get semi hard, and I mentally screamed at my disobedient friend to go back to sleep before he embarrassed all of us.

"Hey Gerard?" Frank gazed up at me with questioning eyes.

"Hmm?" I responded as I began picking out the stubborn bits of gravel that weren't too keen on being removed.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you are my friend, and Mikey's boyfriend, and you look like you need a hand right now," I lied smoothly, even though I was dying to say _"because I have loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you, and I hope that one day you could possibly love me back"_.

Without warning, Frank wrapped his small arms around my waist, and since he was so short, coupled with the fact that he was sitting down, his face was basically buried in my crotch, which was standing proudly at attention. There was no hiding it in my sweat pants, and I prayed Frank was too drunk to notice, even though he would have to be blacked out not to.

"Someone is happy to see me," Frank teased. I tried to pull away, but before I could, he palmed me through the thin cotton, and I hissed sharply.

"Please - don't..." I groaned. _"Please - yes!"_ my unruly mind rejoiced.

"Why not? You mean - you don't like it when I do this?" Diving into my pants, Frank wrapped his fingers around my aching length and stroked me slowly. Powerless to stop myself, I groaned loudly and sank back against the kitchen table. "Because it seems like you are enjoying this to me."

"But Mikey..." I protested feebly.

"Mikey isn't here right now, and to be honest, I have wanted to fuck you senseless since the first day I met you."

Frank's eyes gleamed wickedly, and I knew I was lost. I wasn't going to be able to stop this from happening, and I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't want him. I mean - come on, this was like a freaking play-by-play out of my hidden fantasies. I didn't trust myself to respond, so I just whined pathetically as he continued to move his hand up and down.

"Do you want this Gee? I want to hear you say it."

" _God_ \- Frank please, I want you so badly," I begged shamelessly.

A satisfied smile graced his kissable lips before he tilted his head up and began to plunder my mouth relentlessly. He tasted of beer, and smoke, and something else I couldn't quite pinpoint that was uniquely Frank.

Releasing my straining cock, he brought both of his hands up to grab the sides of my head, but he slipped his leg in between mine to make up for the absence. I ground myself brazenly against it, unable to prevent a moan from escaping into his mouth.

Slowly my shaking hands trailed down Frank's waist until they landed at his hips, and I clung on for dear life.

I felt like I was on a never ending roller coaster ride. On one hand, I was flying higher than I had ever been before, I mean - holy shit - Frank was actually kissing me, and even if he was drunk, this could mean that he potentially likes me.

But then the realization that I was helping Frank cheat on Mikey would set in, and my stomach would plummet to my knees while my heart twisted with shame.

My selfish side wanted everything that Frank could give me, but my good side didn't want to do this to my baby brother.

"Let's go to your bedroom," Frank whispered into my ear before seductively licking it...fuck me - that feels so amazing. Screw it all, it's too late to stop now. I had already betrayed Mikey, so I might as well take it all the way.

We made our way upstairs, kissing sporadically and fondling each other unabashedly. When we reached my room, Frank tossed his shirt in a random direction before grabbing the hem of mine and ripping it over my head.

My eyes drank in his painted body, I wanted to run my tongue over every one of the tattoos that graced his pale skin. I didn't get the chance though, because Frank shoved me down onto the bed and began hastily stripping me of my sweat pants. I had neglected to wear underwear today, and Frank's pleased smirk made me so happy that I had.

"God Gerard - I am going to fuck you so hard," Frank hissed as his eyes roved over my naked body.

"Lube and condoms...second drawer." I pointed toward the dresser.

I hadn't had sex in a year, so I didn't even know why I still had those, but thank god I did. Frank quickly retrieved the items, removing his skinny jeans and boxers in the process. I watched in fascination as his cock sprang out from its confinement, and I boldly licked it from base to tip.

" _Holy shit_ Gee - do that again," he sighed out as his head fell back.

Encouraged by his pleasure, I sucked his cock into my mouth and lavished it lovingly. Inarticulate sounds spilled from his perfect lips, and he gripped my shoulders so hard, I knew I would have marks in the morning. I lapped greedily at the precum that leaked from the tip, and I received a tortured groan from Frank in reply. Just when I was really starting to enjoy myself, Frank pulled out of my mouth quickly, leaving me feeling strangely empty.

"I want to come inside you," he growled, and I became even harder, if that was possible. Frank flipped me over quickly, and I waited impatiently as I heard the tearing sound of the condom package.

"Spread your legs for me hun," Frank cooed, and I obliged willingly. He pushed my legs a little further apart, and then I felt the invasive pressure of one of his fingers being pressed inside me. "Is that okay?" he asked graciously.

"I need more," I panted. It had been way too long since I had anyone besides my hand for company, and I just wanted his cock in me right now.

"It's coming babe - be patient," he cooed as he inserted another finger inside of me.

I tilted my hips back further, pushing them even deeper inside me, and I basked in the feeling of being filled by them. At this angle, the tips of his fingers brushed my prostate, and I buried my face in the pillow to muffle my cries of pleasure.

"Come on Gerard, I want to hear you," Frank encouraged.

"Oh god Frank, right there... _oh fuck -_ please do that again."

"You are so ready for me. Do you want me inside you babe? Do you want me to fuck you so hard you can't walk straight?"

"Please yes!" I cried as I writhed helplessly against his hand.

Frank finally removed his fingers and lined himself up with my shaking ass, then with one firm stroke, he pushed inside me to the base.

"Fuck yes - _oh my god_ ," I screamed out as pleasure exploded through my body, the slight burn overshadowed entirely by how good Frank felt.

"Holy shit - you feel fantastic," Frank moaned as he began pumping in and out steadily.

"Harder...please baby," I begged.

I didn't want him to be gentle, I wanted Frank to ravish me until I couldn't take it anymore. He didn't respond with words, instead he just increased his pace until he was so deep inside me, I was crying out in ecstasy with every thrust.

"Oh Gee - I'm close..." Frank groaned, and I pushed back against him even harder, determined to take every inch of him. He reached around me, encircling my throbbing cock with his fingers, stroking it quickly in time with his thrusts.

" _Ahh..._ " I hissed as the added stimulation pushed me right up to the edge. I was so close it was painful, my eyes rolled up in my head, and I lost myself in the feeling of being surrounded by Frank.

"Fuck Gerard!" My name spilled from Frank's mouth as he emptied himself inside of me.

Hearing him utter my name pushed me over the edge, and I exploded all over Frank's hand, my entire body tensing up as my orgasm tore through me. I collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily, and Frank did the same, still semi hard inside me. With one last groan, he pulled out and pressed a kiss to the edge of my lips.

"I will be in the shower if you are up for round two." Frank winked at me suggestively before he exited the bedroom.

As I sat in my bed trying to pull myself together, I cringed when the realization hit me that I had really done it. I let Mikey's boyfriend give me the best sex of my life.

If I had any sense of decency left, I would stay here and tell Frank that he had to leave when he came out of the shower. It's bad enough that I couldn't control myself once...was I really going to betray my brother a second time?

"You coming babe?" Frank's voice floated from down the hall.

"Oh fuck it..." I muttered to myself as my feet carried me toward the bathroom.


End file.
